


Voyeurism

by Higgystar



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharickyl, Solo, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgystar/pseuds/Higgystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Shane catch Daryl having a little 'alone time', and can't quite walk away from the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism

They patrol the perimeter together. Every time they set up for the night it’s always the same, he and Shane will pair up and scope out the area just in case while everybody else gets the fire going and things unpacked. There is silence between them, years of partnership leaving them comfortable with each other’s presence and not needing to fill it with pointless conversation. He and Shane are still close, ever since they were nothing but boys dreaming of being police officers together, they’ve been best of damned friends sharing everything together. Everything around seems damned peaceful and they’re about to turn on their heels and head back to camp when he hears the smallest of noises.

A moan.

But not a walker’s moan. It’s a person’s moan and certainly not one of pain either. Rick can feel the flush of embarrassment start over the back of his neck for whoever it was, but he knows they have to check it out. Can’t be too careful out here and if the group were too close to unknown people then they had to move on. He can feel Shane next to him; can hear his friend’s chuckle before it even leaves his lips, and he knows the other man is aware of what they’re going to be interrupting. Still he shares a look with his best friend, lets him know that even if it is funny, they have to be wary and not let their guards down.

So they have their weapons at the ready as they work through the brush, stepping quietly, using stealth instead of just running in headfirst. He’s tense, so is Shane beside him, but when they manage to get far enough through the thick brush to be able to see the source of the noise, all the tension disappears. Shane is chuckling, holstering his weapon and Rick gives a sigh of relief when it’s certainly not a threat to them. There is another tiny moan; clearly slipping free from being stifled and Rick can only shake his head over it all.

“Can’t say he doesn’t need it man.” Shane whispers to him, voice caught on the tail end of a snigger.

Behind the bushes and foliage is Daryl, the outlier of their little group, the one he’s never sure what to make of, the one they’re all a little worried about going off the rails. The other man is standing, partly leaning on a tree with his crossbow at the base of it, but clearly he’s occupied with more than checking the perimeter for walkers. One hand holds up the hem of his vest, tugging it above his navel out of the way for Daryl’s other hand to stroke over his cock. His pants are loose, not pushed down, still hanging to Daryl’s hips with his cock tugged free above the waistband of his underwear, standing from his open flies, easy for Daryl to jerk himself off.

For a moment, Rick just stares. He can’t help it; of all the things he’s seen since he woke up from the coma, this was one that caught him off guard. As soon as he realises what he’s doing he’s clearing his throat, shuffling in place and drawing his eyes away, back to his feet as he tries to think of something to say. Alongside him Shane doesn’t seem to have the same train of thought, and is instead still watching the other man through the brush. Nudging at his best friend he can’t help but feel embarrassed for Daryl, even if he’ll admit to not minding the view.

Shane gives him a grin, snorting out a quiet laugh but immediately turns back to the scene before them. “What?” He’s still smiling, that stupid smile that Rick knows so well. “Ain’t like we can watch porn anymore man, might as well take a good look when the opportunity comes about.” Shane tells him, eyes glued to the sight before them and not looking the slightest bit ashamed of himself for doing it.

“Shane we can’t invade his privacy like that.” Rick hisses, trying to have some modicum of common decency, even if the rest of the world has gone to shit.

His friend gives a small huff in answer, not turning away from what he’s watching to even look at Rick as he speaks. “Sure we can. Think of it this way, all we’re doing is keeping an eye out for walkers while Daryl is occupied with other things. If he knew he’d thank us for thinking of his safety Rick.” Shane nods, that damned self-assured smirk on his face, the one that Rick has seen a dozen times before. The one that meant Rick was about to be dragged in to one of his bad ideas.

But they can’t. They’re adults now, responsible now, meant to be busy keeping the group safe. Rubbing at the back of his neck, Rick makes sure to keep his voice low and quiet, not wanting to be overheard by anybody other than Shane if he can help it. “Shane come on now.” He pleads, reaching out to curl his fingers about Shane’s arm and trying to tug him back away from where Daryl stands beyond the cover of the bush.

Again Shane is grinning to him, shaking his head and when he can finally tear his eyes away from Daryl enough to look at him, Rick knows he’s already on his way to agreeing to one of Shane’s schemes. “Rick, when did you lose your sense of adventure? I know we’re surviving here but heck we’ve gotta learn to live a little too.” His best friend points out, slipping an arm around him and tugging him closer, getting them both in a better position to watch Daryl. “Don’t tell me you don’t like that view man.”

Thing is, really it’s difficult not to watch Daryl from where they stand. Sure the leaves and branches obscure them from the other man’s sight, but they can see everything perfectly. Rick can see how tense Daryl’s body is, his shoulders tight as he jerks himself off. He can see the way his shirt is pinned up by one hand, up above his navel, showing off pale skin that doesn’t see the sun often. The other hand is busy, wrapped around his dick and slowly stroking over himself. This wasn’t just a quick jerk off, heck Daryl could have been done in minutes if he needed to be. No, this was more than that.

Before them, Daryl is panting, using the tree to prop himself up, giving himself cover from the back and letting him use both hands. Rick finds himself watching as the younger man moans lightly, teeth catching on his bottom lip to stifle himself, biting down to stop the noises of pleasure. Beside him Shane is still smirking, tongue swiping over his lips briefly as he takes in the same sight as Rick. Daryl’s fingers slide over his length, sometimes in an easy rhythm, sometimes just gripping at his shaft, sometimes rubbing the palm of his hand over the head of his cock. He may not want to admit it out loud, but he agrees with Shane. It is a damned nice view.

“Yeah I know you do man, ‘cause heck I like it too.” His best friend mutters into his ear, reading him like a book and uncaring about how wrong this should feel. They shouldn’t be watching Daryl like this, shouldn’t be finding it exciting, and Rick knows they definitely shouldn’t be hard over it all. “Reminds me of when we were younger…” Shane whispers.

“That was a long time ago Shane.” He replies, voice clipped, trying not to think about everything they’d gotten up to over the years. He is trying to stay in control of this all, trying to make sure that he’ll pull away in a minute. They’ll go soon. They’ll leave Daryl to it and get back to camp soon.

Just not right now.

Not when Daryl is closing his eyes and leaning back against the tree, head tipped back, mouth slightly open as he just lazily fists at his cock. It’s too intense, too raw to get to watch the other man’s dick slip between those fingers. Daryl looks lost in himself, fingers caught in the fabric of his vest, keeping it away as he jerks off. His cock is flushed red, slick with pre-come and slipping easily through Daryl’s fingers as he fucks his own fist. Rick knows they shouldn’t be here, they shouldn’t be watching, but right now he can’t draw his eyes away, no matter how much he knows that this is wrong.

Shane is still there beside him. He’s not alone in his perversion, and his best friend is mirroring him. “Yeah but you still remember it.” The other man points out, and Rick can remember growing up alongside Shane. The two of them teenage boys, trying to figure out who they were and what their damned bodies were doing through the maze that was puberty. They were close then, still close now. It’s why he doesn’t feel the need to shy away when Shane is at his side like this, watching another man jerk off. “Fuck look at him Rick, he’s really goin’ for it.” Shane tells him and Rick has to nod in agreement.

“Not surprised, not like we get a lot of privacy to take care of things like that.” He points out. There was no privacy, not out here on the road, not when there are walkers everywhere and people in the spaces that we safe. So he can understand Daryl needing to get away from it all, needing the time to himself. Heck, if he didn’t have Lori maybe he’d be in the same boat.

“Gotta say it’s pretty hot watchin’ him.” Shane continues, and Rick doesn’t have to look away from the sight of Daryl to know that Shane is reaching down to palm at his own crotch. “Look at him Rick, listen to them noises he’s making, he coulda had this done a while ago, but instead he’s drawin’ it out. Making it last.” There is a small moan from his friend’s lips, the same moan that Rick can remember from secret nights under the sheets, the two of them figuring our their teenage bodies together. It shouldn’t affect him the same way it did back then. “Damn that boy’s got a nice body.”

He has to agree. They’ve not seen much of Daryl’s body, the other man is always covered up, even in the Georgia heat of the day, always wearing something to cover his top half. He’s seen most of the other men in their group shirtless at some point, but not Daryl. So right now, getting to see his stomach, it’s enough to get him breathing a little heavier. Shane is still beside him, and Rick tries not to think too much when he begins to copy his best friend, reaching down to readjust the front of his pants to accommodate his hard on.

They shouldn’t be doing this. It’s wrong, it’s fucked up, but right now, he doesn’t care. They’re silent, perfect partners, used to working together and having each other’s back. They move in unison, Shane is more open about it, unbuckling his belt brazenly, licking over his lips and adjusting his stance to be more secure. Rick doesn’t want to think about it, he simply unbuckles his belt and shoves his pants open enough to reach inside and hook his dick out. He’s already leaking, and as soon as he’s wrapping his fingers around himself he’s letting out a tiny sigh of pleasure.

It’s so wrong, but fuck it, the world was wrong now. Shane is at his side, the two of them together as always, and Rick remembers sharing this together so many years ago. It’s not a skin mag, not fuzzy porn on a half broken video cassette, it was real, and raw and Daryl didn’t even know about it. It makes him moan, makes him glance down enough to see Shane fisting his own cock, and makes him feel guiltless enough to begin rubbing over himself too. For a moment it’s just a mix of panting together, he and Shane enjoying the same view together.

Rick watches as Daryl leads them. Each time the hunter runs his fingers over his own dick, he and Shane copy, keeping the same rhythm, the same speed. They don’t want this to be a solo job, it’s the two of them, both of them feeding off of each other’s high and building it up together.

“Fuck Rick.” Shane is hissing, inches away, both of them sharing the same space, the same heat, the same everything. He can hear the slick, wet noises of them both fucking their fists, and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is. “Look at him, look at his fucking cock.” It’s wet, damn near dripping with pre-come, red and flushed in Daryl’s grip. Glancing down, Rick knows he’s the same, and as he runs his fingers over himself, tugs on the head of his dick, he wonders if Daryl’s would feel the same.

The hunter is panting, his breaths coming out more uneven as time passes. He looks lost in the moment, and Rick can only groan in want when Daryl shifts, the hand fisted in his shirt rising enough to bring the shirt up, high enough to show off his chest as he presses his thumb at his lips. Daryl smothers himself with his thumb, gives himself something to hide the noise behind as he jerks off, as his movements become more jerky, more out of tune. He’s losing his control, getting to that threshold of perfection that Rick knows he needs to breach. Watching Daryl pant, squirm in place and soon enough hitch his hips to fuck his hand some more is intense.

Rick can feel his body reacting, despite the knowledge that what he’s doing is wrong, it just makes it better. Makes him share his gaze between his own cock, the view of Daryl, and watching Shane’s fingers stroke over his own length. It’s been years, a secret never shared outside of the two of them, but he remembers he and Shane doing this together. Jerking off with each other, learning together, growing together and fuck it’s just as exciting now as it was back then. Sharing the hot breath between them, feeling each other’s arousal in the air, feeding off each other and Daryl and letting it all build up.

He shares a look with Shane, one that is above words as they both jerk off together. His dick is leaking, so is Shane’s, the two of them pacing themselves as they watch Daryl together. Their breathing picks up together as they stroke themselves, Rick watching Shane, Shane watching him, both of them watching Daryl together.

Before them, Daryl is squirming in place. Pressed up against the tree, teeth digging into his thumb to stifle the noises, hand frantically moving over his cock as he gets closer to that edge. Rick can see it, he knows Shane can too. Daryl’s body begins to tense up, Rick can see as the other man squeezes at the head of his cock, takes in a deep breath, and it’s with a smothered whimper that it’s all over. His cock twitches, his hand stills, and Rick watches as streams of come pump out of his dick to coat the forest floor. Daryl shudders, milks his cock slowly with half lidded eyes and Rick swears he can almost see all the tension seep out and away from his body.

Beside him Shane groans, Rick can feel his movements quicken and he’s following suit. Daryl had looked so damned good like that, caught in the moment of orgasm, dick pulsing, come seeping from the tip. It makes him moan himself, trying to keep the noise down as he and Shane continue together, both of them stroking themselves, panting through the pleasure that builds inside of them.

He forgot how much he loved this, how much more intense it can feel with someone beside him, with Shane and he together on so many levels. They share everything, including this, and it feels so much better because of it. Rick can feel himself reaching that peak, he can tell that Shane is the same beside him and it’s with identical expressions of grit teeth and silenced moans that they come together. They both move together, their dicks pulsing together, their come mixing on the ground before them until they can’t separate it. Rick knows he’s breathing heavily, Shane is too, and they lean on each other as they milk their dicks, stroke themselves through the aftershocks and let their orgasms roll through them. It shouldn’t be as fucking good as it is.

They take their time, lean on each other, shiver through the sparks of pleasure that roll through them and try to breathe again. They have to be quiet, have to make sure they don’t give themselves away as they begin to come down from that high, cleaning themselves up, tucking away their cocks and tugging clothing back into place. There is no shame between he and Shane, never has been, never will be. Rick knows he should feel guilty, but all he feels is satisfied. Beside him Shane shifts on his feet, Rick stands with him and the pair of them begin to bring themselves back to the here and now.

Glancing back through the brush, Rick can see Daryl doing the same. The three of them are all beginning to straighten up, getting stable, preparing themselves for the real world now that their moment of fantasy is over. It was brief, but it was real and gave them a moment of feeling alive in a world full of the dead. He watches as Daryl remains against the tree for a few moments, taking his time to catch his breath, to get his clothing back into place and kick a few leaves over the remaining evidence of his stress relief. The hunter doesn’t seem to need a lot of time, and soon enough he’s standing upright, grabbing at his crossbow and seeming to shake off his moment of weakness to begin traipsing back through the surrounding woodland again.

It leaves he and Shane together, in each other’s space, both of them trying to get themselves back into the headspace they need to be in to survive. They move together, gather their weapons and it’s with a shared look of understanding that they get themselves together to continue their perimeter walk. It was a moment of weakness he’d succumbed to, but Rick knew he’d needed it, Shane had needed it, Daryl had needed it. Sometimes they all need a moment to just get it all out.


End file.
